


River and Jack

by deanisbiandsoami



Series: Fluff [12]
Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005), Torchwood
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Guns, I didn't know all facts about River when I wrote this so forgive me, Krilitane - Freeform, possibly a bit ooc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-31
Updated: 2014-01-31
Packaged: 2018-01-10 17:43:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1162640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanisbiandsoami/pseuds/deanisbiandsoami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor and River travel to Cardiff to refill her vortex manipulator. Of course, they meet Jack...</p>
            </blockquote>





	River and Jack

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who
> 
> SPOILERS
> 
> Pre-Trenzalore; Major Spoilers about River Song. If you don't know who she is yet DO NOT read this, further spoilers: Season 3 -> Silence in the library, forest of the dead, Season 4-7 (the ponds)

The Doctor and River were in Cardiff 2013. River had heard about the riff and wanted to load her vortex manipulator. The Doctor didn't quite appreaciate it but he agreed after a lot of kissing and puppy eyes. It was a hot day and she just stopped to take in the view of the ocean. He hugged her from behind and kissed her neck.

  
"I don't get this kind of view in storm cage..." She said.

"That's what I'm for." He said and his arms tightened around her waist. She tilted her head sideways, resting against his neck.

  
"Thank you." She whispered.

  
"Well, it's kind of my fault, you're in there." He said.

  
"Murder is usually not the victim's fault." She said.

  
"Usually the victim can't  apologize." He said and she laughed.

  
"Usually the victim doesn't marry its murderer." She said but he didn't react. She turned to look at him. He had turned his head sideways, looking at something she didn't see.

  
"That's not good." He muttered.

  
"What?" She asked searching the street he was looking at for something irregular. The Doctor pointed at a man trying to hide a gun under his army coat. "Oh..." River said. "But how is that your buisness?" She asked.

  
"First... if I had the chance to stop any human crime, I would... if its not a fixed point in time but this... this is Captain Jack Harkness" He explained "and he's the head of Torchwood. So this couldn't be more of my buisness, especially because he's so in love with his gun." She pouted. "And he doesn't look as sexy with a gun as you do." She grinned and kissed him briefly.

  
"That's your opinion." She said. He rolled his eyes

  
"Let's stop him from shooting some aliens." The Doctor said and grabbed her hand. Together they ran after Jack and his team.

 

Minutes later the Torchwood team entered a house, that to the Doctor looked perfectly normal. They entered shortly afterwards. The inside was completly dark except for a few rays of sunlight peeking through the nailed up windows. River pulled out her gun. He sighed.

  
"Seriously?!" He asked.

  
"Come on, sweetie." She said.

  
"Who are you?" A voice next to them called. They turned and saw Jack and Gwen Cooper pointing their guns at each of them. The Doctor's face lit up. "Put down the gun!" Jack said.

  
"River..." The Doctor said as she didn't move. "River!" He called.

 

"Didn't you say you met him?" She asked. The Doctor sighed.

  
"How long do you know me?" He asked.

  
"All my life." She said, not really seeing the sense in his question.

  
"I'm disappointed, Professor Song. Why was I so surprized by you always recognizing me?" He asked.

  
"Ooh..." She lowered her gun. "Right."

  
"Would somebody explain this? Who the hell are you?" Jack asked.

  
"We can chat later..." The Doctor started.

  
"No." Jack interrupted him. "I want to know who you are and what you are doing here because we have a series of unexplained murder and that gun is not from this time." He said pointing at River's pocket. "And I'm afraid you'll have to hand it over."

  
"Oh I'd like to see you try." River said.

  
"River, not now." The Doctor sighed and then straightened his bowtie "I am..." He began but was interrupted by a giant bat creature bursting through the door. He turned to it and pointed his sonic screwdriver at it. The bat cried out and turned.

  
"How did you do that?!" Gwen asked.

  
"Doesn't matter, trust me." He said.

  
"Why should we?" Jack asked. The Doctor turned back to Jack.

  
"I'm the Doctor." He said and grabbed River's hand, dragging her out into the sunlight. 

"No way!" Jack called after them, following them outside.

  
"The Doctor? As in _the_ Doctor?" Gwen asked "But you... you look different!"

  
"It's a time lord thing." He said. "Now back to your murderer."

  
"But how..." Gwen continued. "You're not the same man!"

  
"If I'm not the same man, then how can I know that you, Gwen Cooper, work for Torchwood a secret agency to protect the earth from alien threats founded by queen Victoria herself - after meeting me I have to confess - and were recruited by this man. Captain Jack Harkness, who can never ever die, not even this lovely women" He pointed at River "who even managed to kill me, couldn't do it." He turned to River "And you're not going to try. Last time we met... well, we didn't actually met, you video called over a network invented by harriot jones who was killed by Daleks when she boosted the signal to reach me.

  
"Hold on a minute..." Jack said. "Did you say she killed you?" He asked.

  
"yeah. long story. Back to the Krilatane... that'S what you've got yourself into. This is there was a Krilatane... I thought I killed them all when I met them the last time... I don't know why it's murdering... probably just for food." Gwen rose one eyebrow.

  
"So how do we kill it?" Jack asked.

  
"I'm a new man. I'm not gonna kill it just now. I'm going to give it a chance." He smiled. River rolled her eyes.

  
"But Doctor you met it before! It's not going to change its mind!" She called. He turned to her cupping her face.

  
"River, with all due respect, are you never gonna understand? If I didn't give it a chance... who would I be?" He said. "You lot." He turned from River to the Torchwood team. "You stay here." He walked towards the house. Of course they were following him. He sighed.

  
"What did you expect, sweetie? You find an alien that wants to kill you and you think I'm gonna stay behind?" River asked.

  
"Why're you not telling her to put her gun down?" Jack asked. The Doctor turned and grinned.

  
"I'm in no place of authority to do that." He said. "I could only ask her to put it down but she wouldn't listen."

  
"How right he is." She laughed.

  
"Okay, now, I'm officially confused. Who are you?" Jack asked.

 

They entered the house.

  
"Come on, then! Where are you?!" He called. Once again the giant bat burst through one of the doors.

  
"Hello, beauty." He said. "I'd like to talk to you!" He said. The Krillatane transformed into a human.

  
"Oh, headmaster. How did you survive?" He asked. The man tilted his head sideways confused for a moment.

  
"Right, time lord. I suppose you have regenerated. How did you die?" It asked.

  
"Doctor, how does he know that?" River asked.

  
"What are you doing here? I think I made it clear that I don't want you here!" THe Doctor said.

  
"Oh... still so much rage. But I see mercy." He said.

  
"Not for creatures like you." The Doctor said.

  
"Didn't you say you want to give him a chance?" Jack asked.

  
"Oh, I already have... but you were right, he's not gonna change. Maybe if it had been one o the others..." The Doctor turned to River, Gwen and Jack. "Fire at will." He said and left the building.

 

Hours later the Doctor and River were eating dinner at the Torchwood base. They were sitting  around in the hub. The Doctor was just telling Jack and the rest of the crue about who River was.

  
"And in that aborted time line... where I refused to kill him - and killed time instead - we kind of... got married." She added to his explanations. The Doctor had carefully avoided that point. Jack nearly chocked on his pizza.

  
"married?!" He shouted. "As in husband and wife?!"

  
"That would be me. The Doctor's wife." She said and grinned at Jack's shocked face.

 

The Doctor streched his legs and River had laid down, her head resting in his lap. She was sleeping. He played with a single lock of her hair. The rest of the team had left the base already.

  
"What a day..." The Doctor sighed and looked up from her peaceful face to look at Jack "And I only wanted to give her a night off from Stormcage..."

  
"Why did you came here?" Jack asked.

  
"She needed to power up her vortex manipulator... where could you do that better then above a rift in time and space?" He explained.

  
"How come, you let her keep it?" He asked, pouting slightly.

  
"She convinced me that it would be better if she had it..." He said. Jack rose one eyebrow. "No, not what you're thinking... she knows my name... I suppose that part is still in my future." He said, looking down on her again. He couldn't help but smiled. This woman. Always so mysterious.

  
"You really love her, don't you?" Jack asked.

  
"Of course I do..." He said and brushed her hair off her face.

  
"What about Rose?" Jack asked. The Doctor could tell that Jack had wanted to ask that question since River told him who she was.

  
"Rose..." His voice was soft as he remembered all the good times they had. "She was brilliant and I loved her... I still do, but I lost her and don't think I didn't grief. I did. Decades, I griefed. She'd been everything to me... and when I died, when I regenerated I was still so full of pain. Driven half insane by the force of losing the one thing that made me the Doctor again and then I met Amy... just a little girl. She had no idea how great her life would be one day and what a great women she'd give birth to." His hand ran over Rivers cheek. "and she understood me. She understood my world. So old and kind and the very very last of my kind. So old I grew tired of the universe but when I see how others see it... for the first time, it seems all new too me and River she makes me find wonder in the smallest things with her I know what's important because everytime I see her, I see the first time I met her..." He trailed off, his eyes watering up.

  
"What happened?" He asked.

  
"I met a future version of her; the oldest version of her... the first time I met her she died. She died saving a whole planet including me." he explained.

  
"I'm sorry, Doctor." Jack said.

  
"Oh don't be... I have still so good times to come until we go to Darillium." He said.

  
"What's with Darillium?" River asked, waking up in his lap. He bent down and kissed her.

  
"I'm going to take you there one day." He said. She smiled.

"When?" She asked.

  
"Spoilers." he said and she smiled.

  
"I think the warden is starting to miss me..." She said and sat up. He grabbed her hand.

  
"I have a time machine, love." He said.

  
"Yep, and you can't fly her properly." She said, standing up.

  
"Oi! It's meant to be flown by more than one!" He said.

  
"Then why can I do it?" She asked. He snorted and got up to.

  
"It was nice to meet you again..." The Doctor said.

  
"Until the next time." Jack said and watched them leave the hub.

 

"You really want to go back to stormcage?" The Doctor asked as they were back in the TARDIS.

  
"Don't be stupid, sweetie." She said and pulled him down into a passionate kiss. 

"Oh..." He mumbled against er lips and then returned the kiss, slipping his tongue into her mouth. She moaned and leaned into his chest. He scooped heer up and carried her towards their room.

 

She drew lazy circles on his muscular chest, just as he did on her back. They were both writing, circular Gallifreyan. He wrote 'Melody Pond' and she wrote his name over and over again. They were both lost in thought until she spoke.

  
"Doctor?" She asked. "Why didn't you tell Jack, that we were married?"

  
"Because the version of me, Jack knew had just lost somebody I loved... not loved like I love your parents, but like I love you." She looked up. "Rose. She is trapped in a parallel universe and I put her there... with a copy of me, from which I knew would never be like me." River's writing changed. Now writing 'I'm sorry'. He smiled.

  
"It's alright, love." He said, burying his hands in her glorious hair. She yawned. He pressed her closer and pulled the covers, that were covering them up until his waist, up to her shoulders. "Sleep." He said.

  
"I love you." It took him some time to realize that she'd spoken in Gallifreyan... sometimes they just drifted off starting to talk Gallifreyan leaving everyone around them cueless. Amy always got really mad. Rory didn't care much.

  
"I love you, too." He answered in the once so powerful language. 


End file.
